Kau dan Aku, Selamanya
by ShazPLUS
Summary: Kenali BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya dengan lebih rapat dalam fanfic ini! Pelbagai cerita pendek ada di sini! Mempunyai OC (original character). Dipersilakan baca!
1. Latihan Tempur

"Hai Pang"

"Nama aku Fang lah"

"Pang"

"Fang"

"Pang"

"Fang!"

"Pang"

"Kau ni dah kenapa BoBoiBoy?" kata Fang yang sedang menahan marah. "Kau dah kena jangkit dengan abang aku tu ke?"

"Suka hati akulah nak panggil kau Fang ke Pang." jawab BoBoiBoy dengan selamba. Tiba-tiba, dia hilang di pandangan Fang. Muncul pula Gopal.

"Kenapalah kau ni asyik nak marah orang, Pang."

"APA KAU CAKAP!"

"Eh sabar dulu Pang, sabar"

"NAMA AKU FANGLAH! BUKAN PANG! HARIMAU BAYANG!"

"OI PANG! BANGUNLAH! DAH PUKUL BERAPA DAH NI!" muncul pula abangnya Kapten Kaizo. Fang terus terjaga dari tidurnya apabila dia terasa sesuatu sejuk mencurah atas dia. Barulah dia perasan bahawa abangnya yang telah mencurah air itu padanya.

"ABANG! HABIS BASAH BAJU ADIK!"

Hari ini hari pertama Fang memulakan hidupnya bersama abangnya di bumi. Minggu lepas, dia telah berlawan dengan abangnya bersama kawan-kawannya BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal. Dia telah menang dan jam kuasa mereka yang sepatutnya dirampas oleh abangnya kekal menjadi milik mereka. Baru seminggu berlalu, Kapten Kaizo telah datang semula ke Bumi dan tinggal bersamanya. Alasannya kerana dia risaukan Fang. Fang pula berasa tidak berapa sedap hati kerana abangnya itu tegas, pemarah dan sentiasa serius orangnya. Kawan-kawannya tahu bahawa abangnya telah tinggal bersamanya dan beranggapan yang sama sepertinya juga.

Setelah berperang mulut dengan abangnya, Fang mencapai tualanya dan terus ke bilik air untuk mandi. Beberapa minit kemudian, dia sudah bersiap. Dia turun ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Kapten Kaizo telah bersarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum Fang, jadi dia hanya membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya sahaja iaitu pankek coklat. Setelah selesai membuat pankeknya, dia baru sahaja hendak menyuapkan sesudu pankek kedalam mulutnya apabila...

"PANG OHH PANG! ALIYA BERADA DI SINI! BUKALAH PINTU!"

'Budak tu lagi,' gunam Fang di hati. 'Tak habis-habis nak kacau aku dari minggu lepas.'

Kapten Kaizo membuka pintu. Kelihatan seorang gadis berumur 11 tahun seperti Fang sedang tersenyum sehingga ke telinga.

"WUUU! KAPTEN KAIZO! KAPTEN YANG TERKENAL SEBAGAI PAHLAWAN GALAKSI! TAK SANGKA ABANG KAU PUN ADA KAT SINI, PANG! Hai Kapten, saya Aliya, kawan Pang!" Terus berkerut-kerut dahi Kapten Kaizo. 'Macam mana budak ni kenal aku?'

"Kalau kau tak menjerit sekali tak boleh ke, Aliya? Aku boleh dengan suara kau sampai ke dapur, tahu tak?" Muncul pula Fang sebelah Kapten Kaizo. "Yang kau ada kat sini apasal? Nak kacau aku lagi ke?"

"Haah! Sehari kalau tak kacau kau memang tak boleh!"

"Suka hati kaulah Aliya." Fang pun masuk semula kedalam. Kapten Kaizo masuk ke dalam lalu tutup pintu, tepat-tepat di depan muka Aliya sebelum Aliya boleh sempat masuk ke dalam.

"ALAA! NAK MASUK JUGA!"

Kapten Kaizo terus buka pintu semula. Dengan gembiranya, Aliya masuk kedalam.

"YEAY! TERIMA KASIH KAPTEN KAIZO!"

~~~(OAO)~~~

"Eh, mana pulak perginya sepupu aku yang sorang ni? Tiap-tiap hari semenjak dia ada kat sini, asyik hilang aje dia. Mesti pergi kacau Fang lagi ni."

Kelihatan BoBoiBoy sedang membebel keseorangan sambil mengelap meja di kedai koko Tok Aba. Ochobot yang berada di situ juga sudah bosan dengan bebelan kawannya.

"Sudahlah tu abang. Apa nak buat, dah memang itu aje kerja si Aliya tu." muncul seorang gadis yang hampir sama rupanya dengan BoBoiBoy. Dia sedang mengangkat sekotak penih dengan tin susu lalu meletakkannya dia atas meja. "Nah, tin susu yang kau pesan tadi."

"Terima kasih, Shara. Aku tahulah memang itu je perangai si Aliya tu tapi kalau ye pun, tak kan sehari pun tak boleh tak pergi rumah si Fang tu? Nanti dia jugak yang kena kejar dengan harimau bayang dia tu. Haih..."

"Hehe, Aliya tu dari dulu sampai sekarang, memang tak berubah. Cuma bezanya dulu dia suka kacau abang, sekarang dia suka kacau Fang pulak. Hehe, terbaik."

"Terbaik apanya? Nanti aku juga yang kena leraikan diaorang berdua. Haih, nasib baiklah kau seorang je yang tak berperangai pelik macam dia tu. Terima kasihlah sebab jadi kembar aku." Kata BoBoiBoy sambil membuat hot chocolate. Kemudian, dia berikan hot chocolate itu kepada Shara. "Nah"

"Terima kasih abang! Dan tak perlu nak berterima kasih dekat saya, saya yang patut berterima kasih dekat abang sebab sudi terima saya sebagai adik angkat abang, walaupun muda dua bulan dari abang."

"Sama-sama dan tak payahlah nak panggil aku abang, panggil je BoBoiBoy. Dah setahun kau kenal aku, masih lagi nak panggil aku abang."

Shara sebenarnya adik angkat BoBoiBoy. Dia datang ke Pulau Rintis bersama Aliya seminggu lalu semasa BoBoiBoy dan rakan-rakannya berlawan dengan Kapten Kaizo. Shara sebenarnya anak yatim piatu yang terbiar, dia telah dijaga oleh ibubapa BoBoiBoy di Kuala Lumpur tahun lepas, sebelum BoBoiBoy ke Pulau Rintis untuk meluangkan masa cutinya bersama Tok Aba dan sebelum BoBoiBoy mengenali Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang. Dia berpindah ke Pulau Rintis untuk tinggal bersama BoBoiBoy. Aliya pula berada di Pulau Rintis untuk meluangkan masa lapangnya bersama abangnya Aiman yang tua sembilan tahun darinya, atau boleh dikatakan seumur dengan Kapten Kaizo.

"Korang ada nampak tak Aliya? Dari tadi lagi abang cuba cari, tak jumpa pula." muncul pula Aiman, abang Aliya.

"Dia ada dekat rumah Fang, macamlah abang Aiman tak tahu. Dia kan suka kacau Fang." kata BoBoiBoy dengan bersahaja.

"Dia tak takut ke dengan abang kawan kamu tu, BoBoiBoy? Yalah, kamu sendiri pun cakap yang Kapten Kaizo tu tegas dan menakutkan orangnya." Tanya Aiman.

"Entahlah Abang Aiman, BoBoiBoy dah cakap kat dia tapi dia tak nak dengar." Jawab BoBoiBoy.

"KEJAR DIA SAMPAI DAPAT!"

"UWAAAAH!!! HARIMAU BAYANG!!! LARI LARI LARI!!!"

Kelihatan Aliya sedang melarikan diri daripada harimau bayang milik Fang. Fang pula sudah tergelak-gelak melihat Aliya. "Panggil aku Pang lagi, kan dah kena. HAHAHAHAHA!"

BoBoiBoy pergi kepada Fang lalu ketuk kepalanya. "Adeh! Apasal kau ketuk aku?"

"Lebih baik kau hentikan harimau bayang kau tu." Fang menarik muka masamnya. "Yelah"

Harimau bayang tadi hilang di udara. Aliya pula masih lagi berlari. Dia tidak perasan bahawa harimau bayang tadi sudah berhenti mengejarnya. "Weh, Aliya! Sudahlah berlari tu, harimau tu dah hilang!"

"Eh?" Aliya berhenti berlari dan melihat ke belakang. "Fuh, selamat"

"Itulah, kacau Fang lagi. Kan dah kena kejar dengan harimau bayang." Kata Shara lalu tergelak. "Hehe, terbaik"

"Oh, hai abang! Abang baru ada kat sini ke?" Aliya duduk di sebelah Aiman lalu menyapa abangnya. Aiman menggelengkan kepalanya. "Taklah, abang ada kat sini lima minit yang lepas."

"Ohh..."

"Tok Aba special hot chocolate satu!" muncul Gopal yang baru sahaja tiba.

"Ok!" BoBoiBoy sudah pun muncul semula di dalam kedai koko itu. Aliya dan Aiman terkejut melihat BoBoiBoy sudah berada di dalam kedai koko itu. "Kenapa?"

"Sejak bila kau ada kat situ?" Aliya tanya kehairanan.

"Seminit yang lalu."

"Ok..."

"Hai Aliya, eh siapa ni?" Gopal menunjuk ke arah Aiman.

"Oh, ni abang aku, Aiman!" Aliya memperkenalkan abangnya kepada Gopal.

"Hai Gopal, kamu ni mesti kawan baik BoBoiBoy kan?"

"Haah! Macam mana abang Aiman tahu?"

"BoBoiBoy ada beritahu pasal kamu. Dia kata kamu ni ada kuasa manipulasi molekul dan boleh tukar benda menjadi makanan, betul kan?" Gopal mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Yang ini pula Fang, dia ni asalnya _rival_ BoBoiBoy, tapi setelah lama mengenali antara satu sama lain, kitaorang dah jadi kawan." BoBoiBoy memperkenalkan Fang kepada Aiman.

"Dan saya ni lebih popular dari BoBoiBoy!" Fang menambah lagi.

"Eh, mana ada! Akulah lagi popular!"

"Akulah!"

"Aku!"

"PAAANG!"

Terkejut mereka semua yang berada di kedai koko. Kelihatan Kapten Kaizo sedang berada tidak jauh dari kedai itu. Dia sedang memandang tepat kearah Fang.

"Kat situ rupanya kau! Penat abang cari kau sana sini, rupa-rupanya kau ada kat sini- eh, siapa diaorang berdua ni?" Kapten Kaizo menunding jari ke arah Aiman dan Shara.

"Aku Aiman, abang Aliya dan yang ini Shara, kembar dan adik angkat BoBoiBoy." kata Aiman sambil menghulurkan tangannya kepada Kapten Kaizo. Kapten Kaizo berjabat tangan dengannya. "Aku Kapten Kaizo, abang Fang. Sejak bila pula BoBoiBoy ada kembar?"

"Tahun lepas. Mak ayah dia jumpa dia di tepi jalan, jadi diaorang ambillah dia sebagai anak angkat. Kebetulan pula dia tu sama umur dengan BoBoiBoy, jadi diaorang jadikan dia sebagai adik kembar BoBoiBoy sebab dia dua bulan lebih muda daripada BoBoiBoy." Aiman memberikan penjelasan.

"Oh..."

"Abang, kalau sehari abang tak pakai topeng muka kat atas kepala abang tu tak boleh ke? Pelik pula adik tengok," Tanya Fang pada abangnya.

"Suka hati abanglah nak pakai apa. Kau sibuk kenapa?" Tanya Kapten Kaizo kepadanya. Fang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada apa, abang."

"Tahu pun takut. Hari ni kau tak ada perancangan apa-apa kan? Jom, ikut aku buat latihan tempur."

"Latihan tempur? Latihan tempur tu apa?" Tanya Shara kehairanan.

"Latihan tempur tu latihan berlawan dan mengawal kuasa." Jelas BoBoiBoy.

"Hah, kuasa? Fang ada kuasa ke?"

"Haah, kau tak perasan ke ada harimau bayang tadi?"

Eh, harimau tu sebenarnya memang bukan harimau betul ke? Ingatkan kot imaginasi Shara je"

"La... Fang ni ada kuasa manipulasi bayang, aku pulak kuasa manipulasi molekul, macam abang Aiman cakapkan tadi. Kapten Kaizo, kuasa manipulasi tenaga. Yaya dan Ying ada kuasa manipulasi graviti dan kuasa manipulasi masa." Gopal menceritakan tentang kuasa mereka kepada Shara.

"Oh... Abang pulak?"

"Aku ada kuasa elemental. Aku boleh berpecah juga."

"Oh..."

"Dah puas bercerita? Sekarang jom, ikut aku buat latihan tempur sekali." Kapten Kaizo seret Gopal dan BoBoiBoy sekali.

"E-eh! TIDAAAKK!"

"Shara nak ikut sekali boleh?" Shara bertanya pada Kapten Kaizo.

"Kau! Kau nak ikut latihan tempur sekali!? Weh! Baik tak payah! Latihan tempur abang aku ni tahap sadis! Aku pun boleh pengsan dibuatnya, lagi-lagi kau yang tak ada kuasa ni, kau tahu tak!?"

"Ala, aku nak nak tengok je macam mana latihan tempur tu!" Ujar Shara. Aliya turut berdiri di sebelah Shara.

"Aku pun nak ikut jugak! Boleh kacau Pang sambil jalankan latihan tempur!"

'Ceh, sempat lagi,' gunam Fang dalam hati.

"Baiklah, disebabkan kamu berdua nak ikut... Aku akan benarkan. Aku kagum dengan semangat korang."

"Yeay!"

"Aduh, _happy_ pulak korang." kata Gopal. "Terbalik, terbalik..."

~~~(OAO)~~~

Dua jam berlalu dan mereka dibenarkan berehat. Mereka semua terbaring di medan tempur itu kecuali Fang. Fang hanya duduk sahaja di atas lantai itu.

"Adoi, penatnya..." Kata Aliya. "Tapi takpe, asalkan dapat usik Pang! Tapi untung juga sebab aku dapat pedang _free_! Baik jugak abang kau tu yea, Pang"

"Nama aku Fang la!" Fang memarahi Aliya. "Apa-apa sajalah Pang."

"Penat... Tapi best! Aku dapat berlatih memanah, siap dapat anak panah dan busur pula tu! Anak panahnya bukan anak panah biasa, anak panah yang ada kuasa macam kuasa abang! Busurnya pulak busur _crossbow_! Gembiranya!"

"Sudah-sudahlah tu, Shara. Aku pun tahu." Kata Gopal. "Hadui, rasa macam nak pengsan pulak aku."

"Hehe... Sekurang-kurangnya dapat berlatih... Terbaik..." BoBoiBoy mengangkat tangannya sambil membuat _thumbs up_.

"Terbaiklah tu. Nanti aku betul-betul pengsan baru tahu."

"BAIKLAH, BANGUN SEMUA! KITA AKAN MENERUSKAN SEMULA LATIHAN TEMPUR!"

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!!!!"

"YEAAAAY!!!" Shara dan Aliya sahaja yang gembira.


	2. Barang Yang Hilang

Sebaik sahaja balik dari pasaraya, Fang dan BoBoiBoy duduk kepenatan. Barang yang dibeli telah doletakkan di atas meja _kokotiam BoBoiBoy dan Tok Aba_ itu. Sebenarnya. tadi Fang menolong BoBoiBoy untuk membeli barang keperluan rumah dan kedai. Itu pun sebab dia ingin lari dari latihan tempur tahap sadis abangnya itu. Shara, Aliya dan Abang Aiman tiada di rumah, mereka semua pergi bersiar-siar di Rintis Mall. BoBoiBoy tidak dapat ikut kerana dia perlu tolong Ochobot. Tok Aba pula pergi bersama mereka.

"Fuh, penatnya..." Fang mengeluh. Dahi BoBoiBoy berkerut-kerut.

"Bukan dulu kau selalu jalankan latihan tempur dengan Kapten Kaizo ke? Sepatutnya benda-benda berat ni taklah menyusahkan sangat untuk kau."

"Kau ingat semua benda aku boleh buat?" Fang memandang BoBoiBoy dengan rasa menyampah. Kalau BoBoiBoy bukan kawannya, pasti dia telah hempuk-hempuk kepalanya dengan kerusi.

"Hehe..."

"Oh, hai Fang, BoBoiBoy!" Ochobot memberikan dua cawan special Ice Chocolate kepada Fang dan BoBoiBoy.

"Terima kasih Ochobot!"

"Hehe, sama-sama." Ochobot menjawab lalu menyambung kerjanya.

"Fang, kau ikut aku balik rumah kejap lagi boleh tak?"

"Boleh, kenapa?" Fang menoleh ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Aku nak mintak kau ajar aku Matematik" Fang menarik muka masam. BoBoiBoy hanya tersengih seperti kerang busuk sahaja.

"Yelah..."

"Terima kasih Fang!"

~~~(OAO)~~~

Fang mengajar BoBoiBoy matematik sebaik sahaja mereka tiba di rumah BoBoiBoy. Sejam kemudian, Kapten Kaizo telah menghubungi BoBoiBoy untuk bertanya sekiranya dia ada ternampak Fang, tetapi tidak jadi apabila dia ternampak Fang di dalam hologram itu.

 _"Ooo... KAT RUMAH BOBOIBOY RUPANYA KAU DUDUK! BALIK SEKARANG! KAU BELUM JALANKAN LATIHAN TEMPUR LAGI HARI INI TAHU TAK PANG!" Kapten Kaizo menjerit dalam hologram jam kuasa BoBoiBoy._

 _"Alaa abang ni, sebelum ni masa abang tinggalkan adik kat Bumi, elok aje... Sekarang ni pulak bisingnya"_

 _"Pedulik apa abang! SEKARANG BALIK SEBELUM AKU CANTAS KAU!"_

 _"E-erk! Baik abang" hologram itu pun ditutup. Fang pun dengan terpaksanya balik ke rumahnya. BoBoiBoy pula tidur di biliknya selepas Fang pulang._

"Hoam... Eh?" BoBoiBoy tersedar bahawa topi orennya sudah tidak lagi berada di atas kepalanya. "Mana pula topi aku ni? Tadi sebelum aku tidur, ada je..."

Dia melihat pada jam dinding.

 _2:47 p.m._

"Macam mana aku nak keluar ni? Tak naklah orang tengok rambut putih aku ni... Tak boleh jadi ni, aku kena cari topi aku sampai jumpa!"

Maka BoBoiBoy pun mulakan misi pencarian topinya. Dia mencari di atas almari dan juga di dalamnya, bawah meja belajar, dalam laci-laci kabinet, bawah katil dan juga di dalam bilik mandinya. Tapi, topinya tetap tidak dijumpai. BoBoiBoy tak berputus asa, dia mencari di ruang tamu dan dapur pula. Kemudian, dia tersedar sesuatu.

"Mana pergi semua orang? Kalau diaorang ada dekat kedai Atok, tak dapatlah nak tanya diaorang tentang topi aku tu... Hadui, macam mana ni"

~~~(OAO)~~~

"DONAT LOBAK MERAH!" tiba-tiba, donat lobak merah itu diambil oleh Kapten Kaizo. Dia terus makan donat itu dengan muka selambanya. "ABANGG!!"

"Kau kenapa, Pang?" Kapten Kaizo berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Apa abang dah buat?"

"Kenapa abang makan donat tu! Adik baru nak makan donat tu! Dahlah adik penat! Kenapa abang makan donat lobak merah adik!?" Fang marah-marah. Kapten Kaizo menaikkan sebelah keningnya.

"Kau marah aku cuma sebab sebiji donat lobak merah je?" Kapten Kaizo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pang oh Pang, aku boleh belikan donat lobak merah yang baru. Kau nak berapa?"

"Nak 10."

"10? Tak boleh."

"Aik? Kenapa pulak?"

"Paling banyak yang kau boleh makan cuma 5."

"Yelah, yelah... Nak 5."

"Malam nanti abang belikan."

Fang menarik muka masam. "Alaa..." Kapten Kaizo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi sebelum ke biliknya.

Kemudian, Fang teringatkan sesuatu.

 _Stok donat lobak merah mentah dia._

'Macam manalah aku boleh terlupa?' Fang terfikir. Dia pun naik keatas menuju ke biliknya. Apabila dia membuka almarinya, dia mendapati kotak yang berisi donat lobak merah mentahnya sudah tiada.

"Aik, mana perginya stok donat lobak merah mentah aku? Baru ingat nak goreng." Fang mencari-cari dalam biliknya, tetapi tidak jumpa.

"Abang aku ambil ke? Hmm... Kena tanya ni." Fang terus menuju ke bilik abangnya. Kemudian, dia terfikir sesuatu.

Kalau dia tanya...

 _Dia takkan dapat donat lobak merah dia seperti yang dijanjikan._

'TIDAAAAAK' Fang menjerit dalam hati.

~~~(OAO)~~~

Keesokkan harinya...

"Err... Aliya, mana Aliya dapat donat lobak merah banyak-banyak ni?" Shara melihat pinggan Aliya yang penuh dengan 10 biji donat lobak merah. Kemudian, dia merenung sesuatu pada kepala Aliya. "Itu bukan topi abang BoBoiBoy ke?"

Aliya hanya tersengih sahaja.

"Hehee... Sebenarnya Aliya kenakan diaorang semalam, tapi lupa pulak nak pulangkan balik barang-barang ni..." Aliya menyumbat sebiji donat lobak merah ke dalam mulutnya. "Napi.. Nangan ghisyau.. Nantri Ariya gantri barik"

Shara menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa Aliya cakap ni? Shara tak faham. Makanlah habis dulu, lepas tu baru cakap."

Aliya telam donat itu sekali gus "Nom! Yummy! Tadi Aliya cakap, jangan risau... Nanti Aliya ganti balik sepuluh biji donat lobak merah kesayangan si alien landak porcupine bayang ni... Hehe, macam manalah budak ni suka sangat dengan lobak merah sampai berdendam-dendam dengan orang, hanyalah kerana sebiji donat lobak merah. Oh Pang, kenapalah kau ni pelik sangat, aku tahulah kau dan Kapten itik ni sebenarnya alien humanoid dari planet alien haiwan humanoid.. Hehee"

"Kapten itik? Siapa kapten itik tu?"

"Kapten Kaizo." Aliya jawab dengan ringkasnya. "Aku dapat nickname tu dari Lily The Awesome kat _Fanfiction. Net_ guna akaun si author..."

 **Author Shaz: Kau guna akaun aku rupanya Aliya.. Patutlah aku jumpa buku-buku yang tak patut berada dalam library aku! Dengan romance tahap dewanya, apanya... Nasib takde benda-benda yang tak patut... Huh... Geram pulak aku dengan budak ni... Patutlah si Fang pun boleh meletup dengan kau ni**

 **Aliya: Hehee... Gomen ne, Shaza-san... Gomenasai...**

"OOOOH...! KAU YANG AMBIL BARANG KITAORANG RUPANYA!" kelihatan BoBoiBoy dan Fang dengan aura-aura menakutkannya.

"E-ERK! ALIYA LARI DULU! TATA TITI TUTU!" Aliya sudah melarikan dirinya


	3. Satu-Satunya (1)

"Weh Yaya, seronok ke ada adik?" tanya BoBoiBoy sambil membuat pesanan Yaya iaitu hot chocolate.

"Seronok! Tapi... Kenapa kau tanya, BoBoiBoy?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, cuma terfikir... Mesti aku tak akan rasa sunyi kalau aku ada adik-beradik. Untunglah kau Yaya, ada adik." ujar BoBoiBoy dengan nada yang sedih.

"Haiya BoBoiBoy, aku pun tak ada adik-beradik maa... Elok saja," kata Ying sebelum menyambung hirup hot chocolatenya.

"Kau lain, Ying. Kau ada sepupu, bukan macam aku. Tok Aba pun sibuk, dia kena jaga kedai ni, itu pun kadang-kadang dia perlukan aku dan Ochobot untuk tolong dia. Ochobot pula, dia ada banyak benda yang dia tak boleh buat, bukan apa... Dia kan robot.. Aku tak ada sepupu, korang ada... Aku seorang sahaja cucu Tok Aba.." pergerakan tangan BoBoiBoy yang sedang mengacau hot chocolate itu semakin perlahan, lalu berhenti. BoBoiBoy termenung sebentar sebelum dia tersedar, kemudian dia berikan hot chocolate itu kepada Yaya.

"Lagipun, nanti korang berdua nak pergi melancong luar negara. Gopal pula, dia perlu tolong appa dia jual aiskrim. Fang sudah pergi ke angkasa lepas, sudah tiga tahun aku tak jumpa dia... Nanti mesti kedai ni sunyi..." BoBoiBoy memandang ke bawah, memikirkan nasibnya. _'Alangkah baiknya kalau aku ada adik beradik, ataupun sepupu...'_ Dia hanya menghela nafas sebelum dia bergerak keluar dari kedai Tok Aba. "Aku... Aku pergi sekejap. Ochobot... Tolong jagakan kedai."

Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot melihat antara satu sama lain sebelum memandang BoBoiBoy yang semakin lama, semakin jauh dari penglihatan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka patut buat untuk ceriakan kawan mereka.

~(OAO)~

BoBoiBoy menyepak salah satu batu yang ada di atas lantai sambil bersiar-siar di tepi pantai. Dia masih lagi terfikir tentang nasibnya. Entah kenapa tetapi semenjak dua menjak ini, dia terasa sunyi.

BoBoiBoy duduk di atas pasir di tepi pantai itu sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Hari sudah senja, tetapi dia tidak mahu pulang ke rumah dahulu. Dia ingin berada di pantai buat sementara waktu. Dia membaling sebiji batu kedalam air laut itu. Tiba-tiba, dia berasa marah, lalu dia membaling lagi batu.

Kenapa dia perlu menjadi seorang anak tunggal? Kenapa dia perlu menjadi satu-satunya cucu yang datuknya ada? Dia juga ingin merasa mempunyai seseorang yang merupakan keluarga dia! Bukannya dia tidak suka berkawan dengan kawan-kawannya, tetapi dia cemburu dengan mereka... Ya, dia cemburu dengan kawan-kawannya yang mempunyai sepupu dan adik beradik, seperti Fang.

Walaupun abang Fang, Kapten Kaizo pernah tinggalkan adiknya, tetapi akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu semula tiga tahun lalu. Lagipun, pasti mereka pernah meluangkan masa bersama-sama sebelum abangnya menerima pangkat Kapten!

"Ugh..!" BoBoiBoy akhirnya berhenti membaling batu, tetapi perasaan marah dan kecewanya masih lagi belum hilang. Dia bangun lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Dia inginkan seorang abang! Atau sepupu! Tetapi apakan daya, dia hanyalah seorang anak tunggal. Dia tidak mempunyai sepupu atau adik-beradik, hanya dia seorang sahaja. Perasaan marah dia tadi bertukar menjadi kesedihan. BoBoiBoy tidak tahu kenapa dengan dirinya yang tidak mementu sekarang ini, lalu dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir keluar tanpa disedarinya, dia hanya memandang ke tanah pasir di bawahnya.

"Aku... Cuma mahu seseorang..."

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang. BoBoiBoy terdengar sebuah letupan di belakangnya lalu mengelap air matanya dan pusing ke belakang. Kelihatan terdapat sebuah lohong hitam di belakangnya sedang menuju kearahnya. BoBoiBoy terkejut, dia ingin lari dari lohong hitam itu tetapi dia ditarik ke dalam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

Lohong hitam itu menghilang dan kemudian, keadaan menjadi seperti biasa semula.

~(OAO)~

"Huargh..."

Fang menguap sambil menutup mulutnya sebelum matanya melirik ke arah jam.

 _7:00 a.m._

Fang mengambil tualanya lalu menuju ke bilik air untuk mandi. Selepas dia bersiap-siap, dia turun ke dapur lalu membuat sarapan pagi.

Kapten Kaizo turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang adiknya sedang lakukan. Setelah dia melihat adiknya sedang menggoreng donat lobak merah di dapur, dia pun ke luar sambil berfikir,

"Manalah agaknya kau dapat donat lobak merah tu, Pang... Biarlah, mesti dia buat sendiri tu... Tapi aku tak ada pulak nampak dia buat donat lobak merah masa aku turun tadi? Hmm..."

Sebaik sahaja dia sampai di halamn rumah, matanya membulat melihat seseorang berada di atas pokok.

"PAAANG...!" Terkejut Fang mendengar abangnya menjerit dari luar. Dia cepat-cepat menutup api dapur kenudian ke halaman rumah.

"Apa dia, abang? Tak payah jerit boleh tak?"

"Pang, siapa ada kat atas pokok tu!? KAU ADA BUAT SESUATU SEMASA ABANG KAT BILIK KE HAH?!?" Fang menutup telinganya.

"Adoi... Abang, adik baru je turun bawah tadi. Abang pun nampak kan adik menggoreng donat tadi? Mana ada adik buat apa-apa sebelum tu!"

"Habis tu kau tak mandi ke?" Kapten Kaizo menaikkan kening sebelahnya. Fang semakin bertambah marah.

"ADIK MANDILAH!"

"Hmm... Apa-apa jelah kau, Pang. Pergi tengok siapa kat atas tu"

"Aku jugak yang kena," Fang mengomel lalu membentuk tangannya menjadi bayang. "Helang bayang!"

Fang menaiki helangnya lalu terbang ke atas. Dia ternampak seorang remaja lelaki yang berumur dalam lingkungan 13-14 diatas pokok itu. Apabila dia melihat muka remaja lelaki itu, dia terkejut.

"APAKAH!? BOBOIBOY KE NI?!?"

~(OAO)~

"Adeh, bosannya" Aliya membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja kedai kokotiam itu "Kucing oren ada idea tak nak buat apa?"

"Huh, aku ingatkan kau dah berhenti panggil aku nama tu," BoBoiBoy menjeling kearah Aliya. "Kau tak nak pergi kacau Fang ke? Selalunya kau akan pergi kacau dia"

"Dah pergi dah... Tapi abang landak halau. Kapten itik jahat! Wuuu...!" Aliya berguling-guling atas rumput. Ochobot hanya ber-'hehe' sahaja.

"Aduh, macam tu pulak..." BoBoiBoy menepuk dahi.

"Shara, pergi layan si Aliya tu... Kalau tak, entah apa yang dia buat nanti.. Hehehe, terbaik"

"Baik Ochobot!" Shara pergi ke Aliya yang sedang berguling-guling itu lalu menggoncang-goncangkan badannya.

"Adeh... Janganlah... Goncang... Badan... Aliya..." Shara berhenti menggoncang badan Aliya lalu tersengih. "Hehe, maaf Aliya"

"Shara, jom pergi kacau landak lagi sekali!"

"Aliya maksudkan, Fang ke? Aliya sendiri juga yang cakap yang Aliya kena halau dengan Kapten Kaizo masa Aliya pergi rumah dia tadi.."

"Ala, kita cuba lagi sekali je! ALIYA PASTI ALIYA AKAN DAPAT-" jam kuasa BoBoiBoy berbunyi "WUU! JAM KUASA KUCING OREN BERBUNYI!" BoBoiBoy menjawab panggilan di jam kuasanya.

 _"BOBOIBOYY!"_ Fang menjerit dalam skrin hologram. BoBoiBoy terkejut sampai terjatuh kebelakang.

"OPOCOT! Kau ni! Kalau kau tak menjerit tak boleh ke!?" marah BoBoiBoy.

 _"TAK BOLEH! ADA HAL PENTING NI!"_ _"PEDANG TENAGA! HIYARGH!"_ suara Kapten Kaizo jelas kedengaran dalam panggilan itu, tetapi dia tidak menyerang Fang.

"Apa yang tengah terjadi!?"

 _"DATANG SINI! ADA ORANG-"_ _"PANG! HATI-HATI!"_ _"TETAKAN PEDANG PETIR!"_ _"AAAAH!"_ Fang menjerit. Panggilan itu terus terputus.

"... Apa yang terjadi?" Shara dan Aliya kaku di situ setelah panggilan tamat.

"Kita perlu ke rumah Fang, SEKARANG!" BoBoiBoy berlari ke rumah Fang bersama Aliya dan Shara. "Ochobot, tolong jaga kedai!"

"Adeh, aku juga yang kena" Ochobot hanya mengeluh sahaja

~(OAO)~

"Fang! Kau tak apa-apa ke?" BoBoiBoy menuju ke arah Fang yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa.

"A-aku okey. Abang aku sempat mengalahkan dia tadi."

"Siapa yang serang kau tadi tu, Fang? Kenapa suara dia macam... Suara aku?" Fang menghela nafas.

"Jom, aku bawa korang jumpa dia. Dia dah pengsan tadi, abang aku pukul kepala dia kuat sangat tadi"

"Ganas jugak kapten itik ni" Aliya menggigil sedikit.

"Siapa dia, Fang?" BoBoiBoy bertanya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu tapi aku rasa, kau patut tengok rupa dia"

Mereka tiba di depan bilik Fang. Fang masuk ke dalam bilik itu, diikuti oleh BoBoiBoy, Shara dan Aliya. Kapten Kaizo juga ada di dalam.

"Huh, kawan-kawan kau pun ada di sini." Kapten Kaizo tinggalkan mereka berempat di dalam bilik. "Pang, kalau ada apa-apa... Abang ada kat bilik."

Mereka berempat memandang antara satu sama lain.

"Err.. Mana orang yang serang Fang tadi?" tanya Shara. Fang menunding jari ke arah remaja lelaki tadi yang berada di atas katilnya. Serentak, mata BoBoiBoy, Shara dan Aliya terbeliak.

"APAKAH!?"

~(OAO)~

 **Maaf sebab dah lama tak update! Shaz sibuk sejak kebelakangan ni! Harap korang suka update kali ini!** **-Shaz**


End file.
